


Date Night

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Date Night, Earth AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Questions, Thrantovember (Star Wars), answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Back to the questions… Tonight was supposed to be a date night too. Thrawn absolutely preferred those nights over his current interrogation. “I was exiled by my people.” He frowned, thinking back. “They send us here, and they force us to change to hide our people’s secret. I don’t blame them with the way this world handles the idea of aliens.”Thrawn answers Eli's questions about where he really came from.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14.
> 
> Enjoy.

“How long have you been an alien for?” 

Thrawn leaned forward against his thighs, watching him from across the coffee table, seated in the living room’s armchair. “My entire life.”

Eli’s eyes narrowed. “Why’re you blue?”

“Why are you tan?” The Chiss tilted his head curiously. 

“I asked you first. Besides, I’m human. Of course I’m tan.”

Thrawn chuckled. “Camouflage, I suppose. My people come from an ice planet.” He steepled his fingers, tapping his thumbs together. “How do I know you’re human? You could have changed like me.”

Eli rolled his eyes. “Why’re you here?”

Back to the questions… Tonight was supposed to be a date night too. Thrawn absolutely preferred those nights over his current interrogation. Cuddles and hot chocolate... documentaries too... “I was exiled by my people.” He frowned, thinking back. “They send us here, and they force us to change to hide our people’s secret. I don’t blame them with the way this world handles the idea of aliens.”

“Why would your people exile you?”

“Preemptive strike.”

That...seemed like a question for later on. Eli looked away from the piercing crimson eyes, rubbing his knuckles against the palm of his hand. “...What about your tattoos? Will you tell me about those...please?” He found the alien’s blue fingers, more closely examining the turquoise tattoos. 

Thrawn, having pulled on a comfortable, cotton long sleeve while waiting for Eli to wake, pushed the sleeves up slightly. “They’re from my home on Rentor.” He hesitated before pulling the shirt off over his head. “See, I was born into the Kivu family with my big brother, Thrass. These marks belong to the Kivu family. They are very similar to this Earth’s tribal tattoos, I suppose. All Rentor families have something similar. They tell who I am...well...was. My name was Kivu’raw’nuru. Vurawn, if you will.” 

Thrawn settled a finger over the burgundy ink just below the hollow of his neck. “The burgundy is the color of the house of Mitth, one of the nine ruling families of the Ascendency. My brother and I gained their attention as we were growing up, and we were both adopted. He was given the name Mitth’ras’safis, and I was named Mitth’raw’nuru. As I grew, I joined the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet. I rose in the ranks and became a commander, being given the name Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

“I was marked after completing my trials,” he explained, tracing the burgundy down his chest. 

Eli was quiet for a moment. “They’re beautiful.” He met Thrawn’s gaze. “ _You’re_ beautiful.” He rubbed his hands down his thighs, giving a soft sigh. “You said you had a brother. Does he know you’re here?”

Thrawn nodded. “He does. He was powerless to help me.” The Chiss hesitated, dropping his gaze to his hands. “I miss my brother terribly. He was always there for me, always stood up for me and protected me where he could. He told me he was doing his best to help me come home...but it’s been many years.”

“How long?” His voice was gentle. 

“Long enough,” he answered simply, reaching for his shirt and pulling it back over his head. “But...I do have a job and a home, and I have you, Eli Vanto. If you will still have me.”

Eli slowly stood, moving forward to perch on the edge of the coffee table in front of the man, taking his hands gently in his own. “I just...why didn’t you tell me earlier, Darlin’? Why now?”

Thrawn tightened his hold on his hands, bringing the knuckles of his left hand to his lips. “I love you so very much. I was...afraid of losing this; of losing you. I didn’t want to mess this up.” He sighed. “I apologize for lying.”

“I still have so many questions.”

The Chiss nodded. “I know.”


End file.
